


My Girlfriend

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batmom! Reader, Brother, Bruce loves reader, Dick Grayson Ships It, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sweet Bruce Wayne, batmom, everyone ships it, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Bruce, is in love with Jim Gordon's little sister. Jim knows this, everyone knows. Though of course neither of them say their feelings or anything related to they feel. That is until Bruce says something that melts her heart.. Also Dick is Robinf/o/c stands for, female original character. You decide what name!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 10





	My Girlfriend

Two cracked ribs, a sling for my broken arm and bandaging around my arms. I sat in the passenger seat as Jim drove me home from the hospital. He skipped my turn to my apartment. I roll my eyes. 

"missed my turn there chief" I said

"you're coming home with me" Jim demanded 

"without my consent. Why?" I asked appalled 

"because you can't drive and you're not in anyway OK. I'm the only family you got" Jim said with frustration 

I softly say "look I know your pissed off at me for getting hurt, Jim.. I'm really sorry--" he cut me off

"Y/N, don't apologize. I just want you to come home with me until you are better. I already lost--" he stammered sighing heavily "it's my job to protect you" 

I look at the window as my tears fell, dammit. I remember dad's lifeless body. The car flipping. The funeral. Jim, raised me. He stayed there for me through the hardest day's of my life. 

"Y/N" he sighed "don't cry" 

"sorry. I know you are.. Right" I said out of breath. I try to ease my breaths. 

He takes a deep breath "just quit talking..I am done with my shift I'll make you dinner and we'll watch those stupid movies or shows you like" 

Bruce's P. O. V 

Dick and I went to commissioner Jim Gordon's house. Jim's at work and requested me to check on his little sister. I was more than willing to see, her. I step into the house seeing his daughter Barbara on the couch. She looks at us softly smiling 

"Barbara" I said 

"hey guy's! Oh, B your girlfriend is in the guest bedroom" she said with a smirk 

I grunt in response. 

"hey Babs!" Dick delightfully said 

I step to the bedroom I gently open the door. The mid morning sun shines into the room onto her beautiful face. Y/N's eye's shut she looked radiant. Why do I push her away? I'd truly have everything I ever wanted with her. It angers me at times to know she'll never be mine. Never be able to wake up to her beautiful smile every morning and then kissing her face goodnight. Never make, love to her even though I desperately want to. I walked in she opens her eyes and saw me. She smiled. I then remember my parents funeral. Jim, came with his sister. She was my only friend. If having a soulmate is true then she must be mine. Though I can never risk hurting her. 

"hey big bat" she said

I grunted she smirked. Dammit I want to feel her lips against mine. 

She then smiled "where's my Bird-Y?" 

"he's with, Barbara. I thought it be best you rest" I said 

I sat down on the chair that was by the bed, next to Y/N. Worried for the woman who I'm unintentionally in love with, my best friend. How was it so easy to fall for her? She knows who I am and she still shows me so much compassion. 

"how are you feeling?" I asked 

"humph tired of being in bed... so according to my brother I hear I can't go out of my room until I can walk with ease and until my overprotective brother says I can. Maybe you could bail me out of jail?" Y/N asked giving me her pitiful begging eyes 

No, she has to stay safe "you're staying were we can watch you until you can go to work. Yes you are right" I said smirking 

She holds my hand causing my heart to leap "well if that's the case then you will have to come see me" Y/N said 

"I was already planning on it" I said softly 

Y/N's P. O. V 

All healed up and I finally could go to work. Of course after a 30 minute lecture from, Jim. I opened the door to go to work. All the light's were off. Somethings wrong, I place my hand on my gun handle. I turned them on. 

"surprise!!" people yelled 

I grab my gun. Wait this is a party! 

"what the hell is going on?!" I asked lowering my gun into its holster 

Jim, walked up to me he put his hand around my neck raising his beer. 

"to all my friends, fellow officers. I would like congratulate Gotham city's cop of the year, Y/N Gordon!" James said raising his glass

I smiled laughing and hit my brother for scaring me. As everyone cheers. They all enjoyed drinks and festivities. One by one soon a few had to leave to protect the innocent. Bruce, my niece Barbara and Grayson joined in the celebration. 

"hey guys! Glad you made it" I said 

Grayson and I hugged "couldn't miss out on the celebration!" he said "this is way better than those annoying Wayne banquets!" 

I look to Bruce's soft smile my heart jumps. Later talking with my brother both of us leaning against the wall. He took a sip of his beer. 

"so you talk to, Bruce?" Jim asked

"about what?" I ask slightly irritated 

"don't act juvenile I'm not stupid" 

I sigh "yes Jim but there is nothing more than friends between us" 

Jim, takes a sip of his beer he clears his throat "you know you always were a horrible liar" 

"Jimmy, he's multi million dollar man with Bachelorettes at his beck and call. I'm just a old friend I couldn't give him the happiness he deserves" I said with a hurt tone 

"Y/N we both know that's bullshit" Jim said

"I can see were this is going I'm going to get another drink" I said sighing annoyed by my, Mr matchmaker brother 

I walked to the cooler to get a drink. I heard Bruce talking to a girl. Oh, f/o/c. She has been 'in love with Bruce' for 2 weeks. I've been in love with him for 8 year's. She wanted him for one night. I want him for forever. 

"you want to ditch everyone and come to my place tonight pretty boy" she said seductively like every other damn Bachelorette 

"no thank you" Bruce politely declined 

That's a first. 

"come on cutesy we'll have fun" she said

Cutesy? Really? He's not cute.. He's hot. Big. Big Bat is perfect. Because it's personable. I seriously am in over my head. 

"I'm fine thank you for the offer" he said though more harsh 

"pfft what so you can hang out with your little cop friend. You know she's so in love with her job she'd never care about you like I could" 

I roll my eyes. Exactly what I want to hear. I sigh under my breath. 

"that's my girlfriend your talking about Ms!" he said mad 

My heart jumps. Everything stops. Did he just? He did! Oh, shit. She scoffed and drunkenly stormed off. Bruce turns his head and saw me. He cleared his throat my face turned red 

"did you happen to hear all of what I said?" Bruce dully asked 

I shook my head yes "care if I ask how much of it was true" I asked 

"all of it" Bruce said smirking 

It wasn't fake. I could see right through him. He's being genuinely true to himself. 

"oh really cause I don't remember agreeing to that" I playfully said walking closer to him 

"maybe I should gain your memory" Bruce said 

Bruce, cups my cheek and locked our lips for the first time. 

"whoo!" Dick cheered "you two finally did it!" 

I smile within the kiss we part a smile on his face. I smile he just kissed me! 

"I suddenly do remember that" I said and kiss him 

"alright we've established that you two have finally kissed so get the hell off my sister" Jim growled


End file.
